cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Defense Directorate
*IAA - ADD: Non-Aggression Pact *BANG - ADD: Treaty of Amity *TDO - ADD: Declaration of Neutrality and *CSN - ADD: Non-Aggression Pact |forumurl = http://z6.invisionfree.com/ADD/index.php?act=idx |joinurl = http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=61888 |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 7/24/07 |totalnations = 27 |totalstrength = 101,521 |avgstrength = 3,760 |totalnukes = 0 }} Preamble We of the Aqua Team, do hereby declare our sovereignty, and vow to protect one another and further advance the Aqua Team as a whole. Article One Objectives of the Alliance as a whole. #Both economic and military stability and protection of Directorate members. #We shall achieve objective 1 through diplomacy when possible, but will not hesitate to resort to force to ensure peace and justice. #To become a sanctioned alliance and promote democracy and freedom to all nations and alliances. Article Two Collaborative procedures expected of our members. #We expect all members to be active on the forums to assist and advise each other in times of war or peace. #We expect all members to lend military and financial assistance when they can, and people who receive said assistance are expected to pay it forward to a smaller nation so as to create a circle of growth within the alliance. #Tech raiding is strictly forbidden. #Nations may leave the alliance without repercussions aside from a general feeling of "Go F*ck Yourself". Article Three Laws of the Directorate #Treason (as will be outlined in later subsequent laws) is punishable by permanent expulsion from the alliance and removal of all tech. #People in positions of power may not unjustly remove a members mask or expel them from the alliance without due process and a public alliance court hearing. Doing so will be considered an act of treason. #People who attempt a coup or are found guilty of espionage will be guilty of high treason, which is a crime punishable by immediate ZI. #Theft from the alliance will result in the mandatory payment of 120% of the amount stolen. #Declaration of peace without permission will be considered a serious crime and is punishable by a fine times the amount of nations that were fighting in the war alongside with said nation. Article Four Directorate Government #Leaders shall be elected into position by the general membership of the alliance for permanent positions in office. #While an officials term in office is permanent, they are given the option to resign or can be impeached and removed by a 66% vote of the general membership. #Officials (referred to as admins) shall be given specific jobs in the alliance in each sector of operations to ensure the efficiency of the alliance as a whole. #Admins may promote certain members to assist in their given tasks. #The Directorate will honor all treaties unless those treaties will interfere with one of the alliances stated regulations in the Charter. Article Five Treaties #The Directore will sign treaties in an effort to promote peace throughout the CN community. However, all MDP's will be subject to the regulation that they will not be activated unless the alliance that has signed said treaty is attacked first. We are not pawns in conquest. #The Directorate takes an automatic state of neutrality in all issues unless otherwise stated by Directorate representatives or officials. Closing Statements As the leader and founder of the Aqua Defense Directorate I hereby proclaim this to be our governing charter and our set of laws that we live by. I will do all within my power for the survival of the Directorate and the Aqua Team. Signed by all admins of the Aqua Defense Directorate.